What Happens Next?
by Coolgurl-twilightgirlXDXD
Summary: Edward leaves a heart broken Bella. How will She react to the events comming her way? (suck at summarys, i dont think its a bad story, please read and review :3 BxA
1. Chapter 1

_** Author's note: i do not own twilight. or any of the characters, tho i may throw in my own character soon, prob not though.**_

**BPOV**

I hadn't seen Edward for a while. It was almost as if.. I shook my head quickly, that couldn't be it. I rolled my eyes, and muttered. "Great, I'm turning into that stupid over-obsessed girlfriend"  
"No, Bella, you have the right to be worried, trust me" A soft voice said from behind me. If it wasn't deathly quiet outside i wouldn't have heard her.

I turned to see Rosalie standing there akwardly. As if she didn't know what to say... or rather, how to say it. Emmet cam up behind her, a frown on his face. I automatically got a little worried, Emmet, the big cuddley teddy bear, was frowning. I opened my mouth to say somthing, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and my heart started racing as it always did when I saw him. He waved me over and i started to walk away when Rosalie stopped me. She whispered quietly.  
"I'm always here for you, no matter how i've treated you sister." With that she turned on her heel and went to walk into the house, followed by Emmet, who cast a worried look at me before leaving.  
I walked over to Edward, seeing that distant look that was once filled with love got me unsettled. I started thinking about the weird behaviour of the Cullen's, and my heart picked up speed. I knew Edward heard from the look he cast me, then he walked into the woods and i followed noisely. He turned abruptly, making me walk into his chest. He took his hand, started tracing my face with his finger gently and lightly. I grabbed his hand, and when a flash of sorrow falshed on his face, i quickly pulled away.  
"Edward I-"  
"Bella, We are leaving, and never comming back" He said, almost rushed  
"Where t..." i let the sentence drop off when i realized what he had meant. I felt the tears try to spill over, but i closed my eyes. I refuse to let the water works spill.  
"Goodbye, my sweet Bella" He ran his hand through my hair, then pulled my head in and he kissed my forhead. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, I knew he was forcing himself to do this. He pulled away, then I felt a rush of air. I opened my eyes immediatly and regretted it. Edward wasn't there, and the crushing pain of lonliness was to much and i doubled over, finally letting the huge, shaky sobs out.

**RPOV**  
I heard Bella's sobs and I walked outside. i had a piece of paper clutched in my hand. I followed the sounds from bella and easily found her. She was curled up in a ball. There was a little wet spot on her jacket where her tears pooled up. I reached down and stroked her hair lightly, she didn't notice. I tucked the piece of paper into her back pack, Her name written on the envolope in a rushed calligraphy. I got up, took one last look at the broken Bella. and I left, seeing Emmet waiting for me. We linked arms and ran off. We made it look as if the Cullen's Never exisited in Bella's life. And she could finally be a normal teenager, just like everyone else.

**EPOV**

I ran as fast as I could. I hated leaving Bella like that, but I had to get away before I could hear her cry. Being the person I was, if I heard her cry I would have to run back and comfort her. I had worked to hard for this, finally admitting the feelings for her were gone. I hated myself for this. I was being the guy who only goes after the mystery, then when I find out what it was, I left. It took me long enough to finally admit to myself that I didn't love Bella like I used to, and when I finally decided to break up with her, Alice saw it.  
***flashback***

_We all heard Alice screech. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard come from a vampire before. Alice raced down and knocked down the door to my bedroom. Her little body shaking from anger._  
_"Ever hear of knocking?" I asked sarcastically. Her eyes turned a redish gold colour._  
_"EDWARD CULLEN! OF ALL PEOPLE YOU CHOOSE POOR INNOCENT BELLA TO STRING ALONG! YOU... YOU... YOU BASTARD!" After that she turned on her heel and left._  
***end of flashback***  
I havn't seen Alice or Jasper since

**BPOV**  
I finally fell asleep, but I felt more trapped in my dreams. I felt someone whisper to me, then pick me up, and I felt the wind rush through my hair. I couldn't open my eyes, all I knew was that a vampire was taking me somewhere. and I didn't care.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Still don't own twilight, :) lol

I woke up to three people Fighting.  
"YOU CANNOT TAKE HER! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Alice?  
A wave of calm spread through the room. Jasper?  
"I will take her, feel free to visit whenever" A calm, smooth voice answered. Who is he?  
I sat up and walked out to see Jasper,Alice and a vampire i don't know still fighting. It was ended abruptly when I cleared my throat. I watched as three pairs of wide eyes looked at me.  
"Bella!" Alice squealed as I was taken into a bone crushing hug. A snap sliced through the air like a knife and everything froze. Alice looked at me and if she was human there would be tears in her eyes. Thats when I realized the snap was my arm. I shrugged it off and hugged Alice with my good arm, telling her I was fine.  
"Alice, I didn't feel anything. It's fine." I smiled. "Now, why am I here?" The cute guy in the back cleared his throat and I turned to him.  
"I didn't really _take_ you if thats what your thinking, more just picked you up and left, you didn't object so I figured you didnt care."  
Last nights events came rushing back to me and I doubled over from the pain. I curled up on the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees, feeling a small pain in my left arm, but it was nothing compared to the emotions goin through me now. Jasper yelled out in pain, sending an overdose of calm my way. I instantly fell limp. I felt nothing, but I felt a little calm. It confused me. The boy slowly walked over, picked me up bridal style, and just held me against him. He stood there awkwardly with me in his arms and I looked at Jasper. The emotions I was feeling was breaking through the emotions he was sending me.  
"Jasper, Leave, and Alice will know when I have my emotions under control. I'm sorry, you really don't need to go through this with me." I could see Jasper struggling. He was deciding whether to go against his loyalty for me as his sister, or listen to me and leave them immense pain I was feeling. I gave him an encouraging nod and he jumped, and with one last goodbye look from Alice she jumped to. I took a few deep breaths and the little calm that was keeping me together left.

The Vampire still holding me was unsure what to do. He sat down with me in his lap, I felt safe. Why the hell was i feeling safe when Edward left?

"Why did they jump?" I asked, going over what just happened to try and distract myself.

"let me start from the beginning I'm Alec. I was sent to get you for Aro. Alice came to the Volturi to tell Aro about you, and what was goign to happen. She knew you would be a good edition to the Volturi when you turned. Aro was pleased, told me to go get you. Jasper hated the Idea and finally convinced Alice to come get you. Alice and Jasper jumped and managed to get into the doors before the closed and we took off. You know the rest." He took a deep breath as he finished. As if he needed it, I thought sarcastically.  
"What happens if I don't want to join the Volturi?" Alec flinched, clearly not wanting to tell me. but he sighed

"Then... Then the Volturi would have to kill you" He looked into my eyes, trying to get me to understand how important it was that I join the Volturi. I got lost in his reddish-brown eyes for a moment before I looked away.  
"Why do you care so much?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me like that.  
"Because I... Because the Volturi would lose an amazing gift." With the way he was looking at me. It couldnt be it. But with what I was feeling. I didn't care.  
I got up stiffly and walked back to the bed where I had been sleeping and I curled up.

_***AUTHORS NOTE***__** There may be a few spelling mistakes, sorry, and I know, this chapter really sucks... I'm working on the next chapter as your reading this and I Promise to try to make it ALOT better.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*dream*_

_"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs... _

_He was just there, telling me he didnt love me.. then I closed my eyes and felt a breeze ruffle my hair and I opened my eyes and he was gone.. I screamed again and again until I lost my voice. Even then I tried to scream. Then a piece of folded paper landed on the ground infront of me and I saw Rosalie and Emmett smiling sadly at me. The other Cullens came into view and I started hearing familiar vioces._

_"Bella" Carlisle?_

_"Belly!" Emmett?  
"Bells!" Alice  
"Isabella!" Jasper?_

_"Hun?" Esme?_

_"BELLA!" Defenitly Rosalie_

_"Baby Bells, Remember..." Emmetts voice trailed off and I watched them get thrown out of my vision. I silently screamed again and collasped into a ball, hiding my face and sobbing, feeling my body shake._

I woke up in another un-familiar room, but this one was different. It was all blue.. A huge king-sized bed with blue sheets and pillow cases, blue walls, a blue dresser, blue carpets.

I sat up and groaned. My arm hurt and I looked down and saw a huge bruise on my arm.. so it didnt break?

A huge vampire rushed in and looked at me. He bowed and Winked, a smirk playing at his lips. He introduced himself.

"Im Felix, part of the Volturi Gaurd, I was told to bring you to Aro as soon as possible, so up you get there Princess" I was lifted up into Felix's arms and I felt a cool breeze re arrange my hair and I was set down. I looked up into the curious eyes of who i am assuming was Aro. Two other vampires sat it grand throans behind him.

Aro walked down the steps and carefully took my hand in his. He closed his eyes as if he were waiting for something. When he opened them he looked rather confused. I looked at his ever so pale skin. 'Why Hello Snow White' I thought sarcasticly. I silently started laughing at my little joke.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_... Am I correct?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and letting his hair fall. I nodded.

"I'm Aro. This is Caius" he points to a blond vampire who looked boredly at the wall. "And this is Marcus" He points to a vampire who is staring at me.

"Please call me Bella.." I squeak, and clear my throat. Hoping they ignore the embarrasing noise.

Aro nods. "Princess Bella? I like it." I hear hoots and hollars from the Gaurds.. _Wait, Princess? _

"Pri- Princess?" I say

Aro just smiles and nods. "Princess Bella Of the Volturi, Daughter of Aro and Mate of..." He trails off and looks at Marcus. Marcus just winks and Aro walks up to him and takes his hand. I hear a gasp and Aro is infront of me in seconds. Smiling.

"Bella. Your talents intrest me. But are they ammune to janes talent?" He looks over at Jane, a small blond vampire. She smiles sweetly and looks at me.  
"This.. Could hurt... Just a little." Her face went from a smile to frowning, then she started glaring at me.

Aro laughed. and Jane glared.

"Bella, you are a special one, I cannot wait to find out your story on being a Halfing." Aro smiled like a two year old on Christmas.

I shift and feel a piece of paper in my pocket and go wide eyed.

"Halfling?" I say, confused

"Bella, you know your part Vampire, Part Human, and smell like a mutt..." Aro looks at me confused.

Im part Vampire? and smell like a mutt? but I havn't been around the pack forever now..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AUTHORS NOTE: Please review, i know there not alot of words but i couldnt wait to finish XD lol Can i get atleast five reviews?


End file.
